List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by IBC television network in the Philippines, owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The majority of the programs shown on the network are created by IBC Entertainment division under the unit of Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. IBC Entertainment is responsible for original programs ranging from musical and variety shows, showbiz, lifestyle, and comedy talk shows, comedy and gag shows, and sitcoms. Original and adapted telenovelas and drama anthologies and drama anthologies are created and produced by IBC, and sports programs produced by IBC Sports that includes the professional basketball leagues like the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) via Solar Sports, while news, public service and documentary programs are produced by IBC News and Current Affairs and by other independent production outfits. IBC also acquires and syndicates program formats from abroad most of which are game and reality shows. The remaining airtime of IBC is dedicated to acquired anime series (dubbed in Filipino) from Japan, cartoons from the United States and European countries, and filler programs such as Korean dramas and foreign films from South Korea, Hong Kong and the United States. IBC also shows regional programs, TV specials, sporting and awarding events. For the previously aired defunct programs shows of this, see List of shows aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Current original programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year it debuted in parentheses. 'Newscast' * Express Balita (1998; simulcast on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) ** Express Balita Weekend (2010; DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) * IBC Newsbreak (1992-1994, 2014) * News Team 13 (2011; DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2014) 'Drama' 'Primetime' * Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (2016, produced by Mars Ravelo Komiks Characters, Inc.) * Kapantay ay Langit (2018) * Merlyna (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) 'Daytime' * Hati Tayo sa Magdamag (2018) * Till My Heartaches End (2018) * Warrior is a Child (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) 'Weekends' * BFF (2018) * Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (2014) * Tasya Fantasya (2014, 2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) 'Sports' * PBA on IBC (1996-2003, 2011; simulcast on TV5, PBA Rush, Radyo5 92.3 News FM, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and Sports5.ph) ** IBC Sports Center (2016) * Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow (1996–2001 under Vintage Television, 2017) Variety * APO Tanghali Na! (2014) * Dingdong n' Lani (2014) * DMZ TV Non-Stop (1998-2001, 2011-2013, 2018; simulcast on 89 DMZ) * Hey it's Fans Day! (2014) 'Game' * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (2000-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2010, under 2waytraffic) 'Reality' * Born to be a Superstar (2012, produced by Viva Television) 'Comedy' * Iskul Bukol ''(1977-1990, 2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit; also broadcast on Secarats TV) * ''Maya Loves Sir Chief (2013) * T.O.D.A.S. (formerly Happy T.O.D.A.S.) (1981-1989, 2010) 'Talk' * Morning Kris (2017) * Showbiz Unlimited (2015) * The Jon Santos Show (2018) 'Current affairs' * Bitag Live (2018; simulcast on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) * Bitag: The New Generation (2004–2011, 2012; also broadcast on INN) * Forum ni Randy (2013; also broadcast on INN) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013; also broadcast on INN) * Lingkod Kapinoy (2016; also broadcast on INN) * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2017; also broadcast on INN)Duterte TV, radio show, newspaper to go nationwide in August|publisher=[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]|date=July 7, 2016|accessdate=July 7, 2016] 'Educational' * KapinoyLand (2012; encore broadcast on Kiddie TV) Informative * Chinatown TV (formerly FilChi) (2010, produced by Horizon of The Sun Communications) * Cooltura (2011-2015, 2018) * What's Up Doc? (2016; simulcast on INN) 'Religious' * El Shaddai (1992) * Family TV Mass (2002-2014, 2015, produced by MCFI-SVD; simulcast on INN) * Jesus Miracle Crusade (1975-1995, 2011) * Power to Unite (2010-2011, October 22, 2017) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Animated' Weekdays * Eyeshield 21 (2017, produced by Gallop) * Kirarin Revolution (2012-2014, 2016, produced by Synergy SP) Weekends * Kamen Rider Build (2018, produced by Toei Company) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2014) * The Fairly OddParents (2014) *''Winx Club'' (2012-2016, 2018, produced by Rainbow S.r.l.; also broadcast on Toon TV) Drama * Drinking Solo (2018, produced by CK E&M and licensed by tvN) * School 2017 (2018, produced by School 2017 SPC Production H and licensed by KBS) 'Movie blocks' * IBCinema (1975-1988, 2016) * Kapinoy Cinema (2018) ** Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema (2016) * Sunday Sinemaks (1998–2003, 2010) 'Sports' * NBA on IBC (1977–1986, aired on Vintage Television, 1996–1999; Viva Sports, 2000–2001; and Solar Sports, 2002–2004, 2011, also aired on S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * WNBA on IBC (1997-2001, 2015 from June to October; also aired on S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) 'Infomercial' * TV Shop Philippines (2015; also broadcast on DZTV TeleTrese amd INN) Regional programming 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) * Express Balita Cordillera * Game Na Game Kapinoy! * IBC Newsbreak Baguio * Panagbenga Festival * Tulong Kapinoy 'Visayas' Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * 12 Under Club * Dinagyang Festival * Express Balita Ilonggo * Game Na Game Kapinoy! * IBC Newsbreak Iloilo * Ikaw Kabuhi Ko Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Dakbayan sa Sugbo * Express Balita Bisaya * Game Na Game Kapinoy! * Halad sa Kapinoy * IBC Newsbreak Cebu *''INC TV Block'' **''Ang Tamang Daan'' **''That's in the Bible'' *Julie's Chief Baker - Student Edition * Sinulog Festival IBC-6 Palo, Leyte * A.Y.O.S. (Aksyon, Yana, Opnyon ug Solusyon) (simulcast on Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) * Birada (teleradyo news program) (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte; Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte; 98.3 Magik FM Tacloban and 90.1 Star Radio Catbalogan) (MJS Media Convergence) * Express Balita Leyte (regional news program) * Gios Leyteno * Go Leyte (a travel show conceptualized by the Leyte Pride Project, the provincial government of Leyte and the Department of Tourism in this region that will showcase culture, tradition, cuisine, history and different tourist attractions of the province.) (January 14, 2014-present) * Liboy Karahibot * Ratsada * IBC Newsbreak Leyte * Music and Jam (July 29, 2013-present) (a music variety show. You can text our VJs at: Mersie: 09463945143, Mira: 09294720616, Mich: 09361256070) (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte and Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) * Straight Talk * (advertisement: Province of Leyte - Official Seal, IACAT TV (1343 Actionline)) 'Mindanao' Chavacano (IBC TV-13 Zamboanga) *''Accion na Trese'' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) * Express Balita Davaoeno * Game Na Game Kapinoy! * IBC Newsbreak Davao * Julie's Chief Baker - Student Edition * Tulong sa Kapinoy Upcoming programs 'Drama' *''Valerina'' (August 13, 2018, replacing Para Lang Sa'yo) *''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (August 27, 2018, replacing Merlyna, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''The Story of a School Girl'' (2018) *''Rapunzel'' (Janella Salvador) (2018) *''José Rizal'' (2018) *''In My Life'' (2018) *''Laging Ikaw Pa Rin'' (Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz) (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) Adaptation *''Mars Ravelo's Dragonna'' (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Enteng Kabisote'' (2018) *''Carlo J. Caparas' Lumuhod Ka sa Lupa'' (2018) *''I Remember You'' (2018) 'Comedy' *''Oh My Joyce!'' (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) 'Acquired' Drama *''A New Leaf'' (2018) *''Childless Comfort'' (2018) *''Confession Couple'' (2018) *''Inspiring Generation'' (2018) *''Who Are You?'' (2018) References See also * Television overview * IBC * 2013 Philippine TV Ratings * List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * List of IBC specials aired External links * [https://www.ibc.com.ph/ IBC] — Official website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * [https://news.ibc.com.ph/ IBC News] — Official website and news portal of IBC News * [https://inn.yahoo.com/ INN] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ibc13 IBC] on Facebook Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists